


Game Over. Continue?

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But he comes back!, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending because my boys deserve it, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher AU, it's barely mentioned but whatever, klance, lance dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith and Lance have been living together for a bit, and have decided to take a vacation to the Grand Canyon! Neither of them could've ever suspected that only one of them would be coming back.





	Game Over. Continue?

The Grand Canyon. One of the most visited places in the U.S.. A natural wonder. Keith and Lance were currently heading there, flying over their hometown, Latrobe, Pennsylvania. They had been friends for almost ten years now, since the pair had met in college. They both majored in teaching, so they had had most of their classes together. They student taught at the same school, and ended up both getting hired there after two teachers quit. They were roommates now, because it was easier to carpool to work each day. It was summer at this point, and they had decided to take a vacation. They had chosen the Grand Canyon, and as the plane flew over their hometown, neither knew that only one would be flying back.

. . . . .

Lance had slept through most of the flight, while Keith had worked on lesson plans for the first week of school. Once the plane landed, Keith had to wake his friend up, who was less than happy at this.

His hair was sticking out in all directions, and wouldn't sit flat on his head. His eyes looked tired, and Keith knew that even though he had slept through the flight, he would still probably take a nap once they got to the hotel. Lance's sweatshirt was all bunched up, and he tried to smooth it out as he slipped his sneakers back on. Keith stretched while he waited for Lance to gather his things, and then grabbed the carry-ons from above them.

They headed to the main lobby of the airport to get the rest of their luggage, where Lance proceeded to get lost and have a mini panic attack until he realised Keith was right behind him. Keith called an Uber as he calmed Lance down, and they left to go to their hotel. 

When they got to the hotel room, Lance collapsed onto the bed like he hadn't been sleeping for the past eight hours.

"Do we have any plans today?" Lance mumbled this from his place on the bed.

"Nope." Keith put his stuff down on the other bed. "We will need to find someplace to eat, though. You become an  _ ass  _ when you're hungry."

Keith heard a grunt from Lance's motionless body, and took it that Lance agreed. 

Keith let his gaze sweep around the room, surveying it for the first time. They had a room on the third floor, and, thankfully, the hotel had an elevator. It also had a pool and a gym, both located on the second floor. The room itself had two beds, a TV, a desk, a bathroom, and a set of cushioned chairs placed around a coffee table. Keith opened his bag and took out his lesson plans, then placed them on the coffee table. He turned the TV on and sat down, intent on finishing his plans.

. . . . .

Two days later, they were at the Grand Canyon. Lance was standing on the edge, completely absorbed in taking his picture. Keith had gone behind him, trying to get a landscape photo. When he had gotten the shot, he walked up behind Keith Lance and tapped his shoulder. Lance jumped, having not heard Keith walk up on him. He lost his footing, and slipped. He reached out to Keith, but it was too late. Lance fell, and Keith scrambled to the edge, not fully believing what just happened. Keith watched as his best friend fell, fell so far Keith couldn't see him anymore. 

. . . . .

Keith distantly recognized the sirens, barely remembered getting on the plane and flying home. He was completely numb, and couldn't focus on anything. He went to the funeral, but the guilt was eating him from the inside out. Deep down, he knew that it was his fault. He shouldn't have sneaked up on him, should've tried harder to catch him, should've done more.

His friends and family tried to console him, kept telling him that it wasn't his fault. He wanted to believe them,  _ he really did.  _ But it was so hard when the evidence was staring him right in the face. 

After the funeral, Keith stood in front of Lance's tombstone. It was inscribed with, "Game over. Continue?" Keith laughed bitterly. In life, Lance had been a major nerd. It only made sense that he was in death, too.

On the grave, there was a coin slot, with a small 25 ¢ carved below it. Just to humor Lance, Keith slipped in a quarter and walked away. He didn't see the hand bursting out of the grave.

. . . . .

Keith was walking along a bridge, his eyes set to the river below. He stopped walking and looked out with sullen eyes.  _ I can't do this,  _ he thought, with a sense of finality. He stepped over the railing, feet landing on the other side of the ledge. He took a deep breath, steadying himself as he prepared to jump. Before he leapt, he whispered out, "I'm so sorry, Lance," then stepped off the bridge.

Or at least tried to. He felt an arm around his waist, and looked down to see it covered in dirt. Keith turned around and was face-to-face with Lance. Wait. Lance?! What the hell? Lance didn't say anything, just buried his face in Keith's neck. Lance gently lifted Keith over the railing and safely onto the ground. Keith turned around and barely had enough time to look at his dirt covered friend before he was pulled into a hug. Keith hesitated momentarily, before hugging Lance to his chest like his life depended on it.

Keith felt tears well up in his eyes. "I thought you were dead! We had a funeral and everything! You were in the ground, for fuck's sake!" By the end, Keith is sobbing. Lance pulled back and tried to wipe off Keith's tears, but it wasn't doing much. 

"I don't really know," Lance's voice came out just above a whisper, "It was like I was in a coma. One second I was falling, the next I was reaching out of a grave and watching you walk away. I followed you here, and I called out to you, but you didn't hear me. That's why I had to stop you using force. By the way: what the actual fuck were you thinking?!"

Keith flinched at Lance's shouting. "I felt guilty about you dying." Lance's face visibly softened at that. "It was my fault. That you died. If I hadn't been there this wouldn't have happened and your family wouldn't be so lonely and they wouldn't be scrambling to pay for your fune-" Keith was cut off when Lance surged forward. It took Keith a second to realize that Lance was kissing him. Keith began to kiss back, slipping his hands around Lance's waist and pulling him closer. Lance threw his arms around Keith's neck and lifted up slightly on his toes. They stayed like that for a while, and when they pulled apart, Lance was smirking like he had just gotten away with something. Keith made a confused noise, and Lance laughed slightly.

"You and I both know that you were never gonna stop talking." Lance wiggled out of Keith's hold, and started speed walking to their house. 

"You fucker!" Keith took off after Lance, trying to catch up, all thoughts of the bridge erased from his mind. 


End file.
